


Kitchen Impossible (Steve Rogers x Reader)

by Vaeri



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, Chef!Tony, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Mutual Pining, Pining, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, chef!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-08-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24612553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vaeri/pseuds/Vaeri
Summary: Things have been going fine for Steve, he was successful with the TV shows, a company asked him to be the face and name of their new kitchen wear, he got another Michelin star into his collection. Yet he was missing something. And with the flame of passion dead, his business is going downhill as well the past two years. That's when Tony appears with a young woman, who turns everything upside down in his life and tries to change everything.But change is not always bad...Slow updates!
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Kudos: 8





	1. Prologue

New York was a beautiful city if you looked at it the right way. Steve loved the city even if he got overwhelmed sometimes. His line of work was exhausting but he loved to cook, to be the head chef. He had a long road behind him, he became one of the best chefs in America and he went to the UK last year to work with British chefs on a TV show, Kitchen Impossible.

Teaching new, amateur chefs and helping them to be one of the bests was reminding him of how he made a name from Brooklyn and now owning three restaurants, five Michelin stars and a whole brand of kitchen wear. He had many TV shows and one of his favorites was where he could help restaurants and diners that was about to close to renew and become a place people would love to eat in. He missed one thing in his life however… he missed the fire of that passion he started cooking with. And losing that passion meant his business was going downhill as well. Steve slammed the door of his car shut and hurried inside the building of his Michelin star restaurant. It was a warehouse before he dreamed big and made it into a restaurant.

It was shining and was so radiant but back at the kitchen… it was a chaos. He was yelling at his stuff mercilessly, driving them so tired some wouldn’t be able to work next night. He knew it was wrong but it seemed like customers were coming faster and faster and there were just too many of them. It was madness. He looked over the dining hall finding everything in the right place just like it was before. They weren’t open yet but there was a man sitting at one of the tables at the back. His brown hair short, wide shoulders leaning into the seat, dressed in a dark blue suit with a white shirt that was unbuttoned at the collar. Steve stopped in his tracks as he spotted Tony Stark, his once enemy now colleague. Back when they started as chefs, they really hated each other and kept competing but when they were both asked to host the TV show, Kitchen Impossible, they learnt a lot from and about each other and became friends even if they kept this competition of who’s the better chef up. Tony stood up when he noticed Steve and he smiled at the blonde.

“How are you doing, Cap?” Tony was calling him captain because the brunette thought the blonde was acting like a commander captain at a warship in the kitchen. Steve disliked the fact that Tony was sometimes too friendly and easy-going, he thought the other chef wasn’t respected in the kitchen as a chef.

“Fine, Stank” Steve called him by that nickname since one of the DHL guys – who brought fresh salmon – read the brunette’s name wrong on the show. “What’re you doing here?”

“Gah, could you forget that name?! It’s Stark, okay?” Tony pronounced it exaggerated making Steve chuckle. “Anyway, I came by to check on you. You’ve disappeared from the media lately.”

“Nah, I just need a little downtime. The paparazzi are still a pain in the ass but it became bearable since Brangelina divorced and the gossip magazines are trying to tear them apart.” Steve shrugged. Tony walked up to the blonde with narrowed eyes and pursed lips.

“There’s something else… this place looks so… boring, old-fashioned, outdated. Are you ever gonna change the design?” Tony motioned around with a bored expression. “And the menu… it’s the same as last year. Are you a grandpa? ‘Cuz you definitely run this place like one.”

“People come here to eat delicious food, not for the design” Steve rolled his blue eyes.

“That’s exactly why you’re gonna get this place bankrupt. Steve, change is not bad. You’ll lose costumers if you don’t change sometimes. Change is refreshing and people come here to try out new dishes if they’re coming to a fancy place. You got five Michelin stars I bet you know how to make souffle and macarons rather than making boring Italian dishes like Milanese. Hell, everyone can make Milanese!” Tony dropped the menu back on the table disgusted. “It’s like you’re in the dark age…”

“What do you want?” hissed Steve not approving how Tony was pointing out obvious things.

“I know a young chef, she just got her own show in the TV. She was working with me but I saw potential in her and so I pushed her to do her own thing and she’s a quickly rising star-“

“I’m not hiring. There’s enough stuff here or any of my restaurants” Steve put a hand up stopping the brunette from explaining anything.

“She’s nice and would love to work with you. Or instead of you” Tony added and quickly continued jabbering. “Look, you need her, she can bring change into this place, she has new ideas, new methods. She’s young and intelligent, she learns extremely quickly and comes up with even better recipes.”

“No and that’s my final answer, Tony” Steve said determined and passed by the other chef with quick steps into the kitchen. He jumped into work and everything was ready when the first few customers arrived. Sometimes he looked out through the window and saw that there were fewer people outside than yesterday or the day before yesterday.

_**A month later~** _

Steve was desperate now. His restaurants were going downhill and he couldn’t stop it even if he tried his hardest. He sat where Tony sat a month ago and tried to get a hold of himself. He realized that he’s been doing it wrong when two nights ago, one of his cooks burnt themselves because he was so demanding and yelled at him.

He sighed running a hand through his hair before pressing the call button on his cellphone and put it to his ear. His heart was hammering in his chest and cold sweat was running down his spine but he told himself that it was the right thing to do.

“Stevie boy! How are you?” came the cheerful tone of Tony’s.

“I think I might need help”


	2. Orange Jammed Roasted Duck

New York was big, immense but you loved the bustling of people around. It was lively compared to your hometown and you couldn’t be happier that you made the choice of moving away. Tony called you last night that his friend was looking for a new chef. You agreed immediately since who would turn down an offer from The Tony Stark? Not in their right mind, for sure.

You wore black ripped jeans and a white crop top with white sneakers. It wasn’t anything fancy but you would have to cook to convince his friend to employ you. Your ponytail bounced as you turned down the corner and a wide smile spread across your face as you spotted Tony standing in front of a restaurant. You jogged up to him happily.

“Hey kiddo” he grinned at you. “You’re always early.”

“I can’t let you down, boss” you grinned back at him as he patted you on the shoulder. “So… um… who am I gonna cook for?”

“Let’s head in, you will recognize him easily” Tony chuckled and led you inside. When you entered the restaurant which was a warehouse, you tried not to cringe at the design. It was all boring with the cream and red colors. Everything looked old and boring. It was like the owner tried to go with retro but changed his mind halfway and went with modern the rest of it.

“Who designed it? It’s so…” you couldn’t even find the right word for it.

“Yeah… I know” Tony rolled his eyes. “I told him but he’s as stubborn as a mule.”

“Mr. Stark! You’re here! I’ll call Mr. Rogers immediately!” a voice called from the back; you could only see his brown hair as it disappeared behind a wall. You tapped your right foot as you waited already feeling the excitement running through your veins.

“Kid, stop” Tony put his hands on your shoulders and looked deep into your (e/c) eyes. “You will be good, hell, more than good, excellent! I know you can do it and I asked you because I trust you enough to take good care of my friend. He needs it even if it will be challenging.”

“I just… don’t want to let you down” you sighed. “Not after how much you helped me already. Offering me a job is just another thing on the list that I can never pay you back.”

“I wouldn’t accept it anyway” he huffed with a small laugh. “Just try to keep his business from bankruptcy, okay?”

“Is it really that bad?” you gasped shocked but your conversation was interrupted by someone approaching you two. His steps were heavy and the shadow he casted on the floor made you feel intimidated a little. When he reached you and Tony, you let out a gasp as you saw blonde locks glowing like a halo, blue eyes looking at you with a piercing gaze and plump lips turned downward in disapproval already.

“Tony, Miss” Steve Rogers nodded in your direction. Steve Rogers was standing in front of you, you were in his restaurant which you called boring and ugly.

“Steve, this is (Name) (Last Name), the new talent I told you about” Tony grinned at the blonde man, who had his arms crossed in front of his chest, biceps bulging.

“Nice to meet you, Miss (Last Name)” Steve extended a hand to you which you eagerly accepted and shook enthusiastically. His expression said otherwise though. His calloused fingers were rough against your skin, his grip firm on your way smaller hand.

“Likewise, Mr. Rogers” you nodded with a nervous smile on your lips.

“Ah, it would be really nice to stay but I have a new customer who ordered a full course for their wedding. Have fun, you guys!” Tony suddenly ran out of the place with his phone pressed tightly to his ear as he was already talking to someone. You rolled your eyes as you looked after him.

“Miss (Last Name), if you want to _stay_ then I advise for you to keep your focus. We’re working here and dreaming around” Steve said as he turned around with a frown on his face. You barely could keep up with his pace as he almost marched into the kitchen. When he entered the kitchen, you had to put your hands in front of you as the swinging doors almost hit you in the face. You heard a few people gasp but no one really said anything. You narrowed your eyes at Steve’s back but kept silent. For now, he was your boss and you won’t let Tony down just yet. You decided to pull through it so you will.

“Guys, this is Miss (L/N)… our new addition” the blonde chef introduced you and you waved at everyone nervously. There was a red haired woman with beautiful skin and green eyes, she smirked at you knowingly, next to her was a guy with brown hair and a light stubble on his chin, grinning back at you happily. Over at the ovens were a black man and a brown haired man. They both were well built, their biceps bulging as they crossed their arms in front of their chests and nodded at you. You looked around the kitchen and walked out from behind Steve when you spotted the out of date fire station.

“I’m sorry but… these are so old like my grandma” you said as you looked at them.

“But they work perfectly” Steve furrowed his eyebrows and walked up to you his posture growing defensive already. You sighed as you put your hands on your hips and looked back up at him.

“Yes, they may work but do they serve the purpose of this kitchen? Can they work fast enough in the middle of-“

“Tony never mentioned rebellious when he was speaking about” the blonde man interrupted you. “This is still my kitchen and you’re only an employee but if you don’t watch your tongue you won’t be for long.”

“Tony told me you needed help and I’m here to help” you replied. You won’t back down until he sees that he’s using out of date machines and the interior of the restaurant was just plain boring and ugly. “You may pull the power card but you can pull down the blinds and close the door quickly after that because your business will go bankrupt!”

“Dish washing” he said making your eyebrows lift almost to your hairline in surprise and confusion. His smirk replaced the frown as he continued. “You’ll be washing the dishes until you learn some respect. This is my kitchen and you still need a job. You can start with the pots.”

Steve walked around you and left the kitchen as your mouth opened in shock. Was he “grounding” you?! What the actual fuck?! You were about to march after him with the angriest expression you ever had when a hand landed on your shoulder stopping you in your tracks.

“Kid, let it go” the black man shook his head though he had a large grin on his face.

“The _boss_ should get that stick out of his ass” you grumbled as you walked up to the sink and opened the water, starting to fill the sink. “I apologize for being rude or harsh but… how can you work in this coffin? I walked in here and only saw spiderwebs on the seats.”

“He’s been so stubborn since he opened the place” shrugged the brown haired man who looked a really funny person to be around. “By the way, my name’s Scott, this is the beautiful Natasha, our waitress” he pointed at the red haired woman who smiled at you and nodded. “That’s Sam there, he’s our other waiter and that’s Bucky over there, the cook.”

“Is Mr. Rogers here at all? Has he cooked anything on those?” you grumbled some more. “I’m (Name) and I’m not usually this grumpy but some people brings it out of me.”

“Just give Steve some time to get used to things” Natasha said. There was a strange glint in her eyes as she looked at you but you paid it no mind as you picked up the sponge. You sighed and closed your eyes annoyed. You remember how much you wanted to get into the TV show in which he was one of the mentors. You sat in front of the TV and watched eagerly as he sample tasted each candidate’s dish. He was always on point, always able to tell if something was missing or if it was a good dish. Moreover, at some point you had mini crush on him because who wouldn’t have at seeing those mesmerizing blue eyes and dazzling smile on his.

You cursed yourself for feeling that way because in real life, you would never fall for someone like him. Who would like someone so uptight and thick headed? However, the night started and the first customers arrived. You were surprised there was any at all to begin with. You chopped onions, cut mushrooms and vegetables, preparing meat so Bucky only needed to use the ingredients.

“Argh!” Bucky suddenly yelled and clutched his hand that was an angry red from a burn. You quickly got an ice package from the fridge and pressed it against his skin. You pulled a chair out for him and told him to sit down for a little while. It was so natural as you took over the stove and prepared the meals.

You tasted the Milanese and wrinkled your nose at the bland taste. You quickly added some more spices which filled the air with a delicious smell. You grinned as the others turned to you in surprise. You quickly prepared the dish and pushed it towards Natasha. You grabbed the next order and started on the Orange Duck that was supposed to be cooked in orange juice. You knew it wouldn’t have any taste to it in the end so you opted to change the recipe. You grabbed some orange jam and started massaging some into the duck’s skin. You chopped some beetroot and dumped it into the baking sheet before you pushed it into the oven. You set the timer while you started the next dish.

The time went quickly and you sent out three dishes by the time the duck was prepared. You boiled the beetroot cubes in balsamic vinegar which was mixed with honey before putting it next to the duck. Suddenly Steve walked into the kitchen and looked around. At the sight of the duck his brow furrowed.

“What is that?” he asked as he looked at you. You smirked back at him and crossed your arms in front of your chest smugly.

“That is my Orange Jammed Roasted Duck, boss” you replied.

“That is not what the customer asked for” he countered immediately.

“Yes, I know that but the customer will get something better than your boring duck” you replied making a vein almost pop on his temple. “Taste it and then you can say anything about it.”

You never saw anyone else pick up a fork with such speed before nor have you seen anyone gripping one with the force he was holding it. It looked like the poor fork might break in half. Steve quickly threw a piece of the duck and beetroot into his mouth. You watched as he chewed his expression turning shocked and ashen as he tasted it. Natasha quickly scooped up the plate prepared for the customer and brought it out.

“Do you want to help out, boss? Your soldier there is wounded” you pointed at Bucky who smirked at your cheekiness. Steve rolled up his sleeves and took to the next order. To your surprise, working with him was easy. He asked for this or that politely sometimes your speed at responding surprised him but it was easy to see that he enjoyed the speed you worked on.

You were surprised to find him nice in the kitchen and easy to work with. You were working on the desserts separately, now Bucky helping too because the burn wasn’t hurting him anymore. The souffle was one of your favorites to make and the restaurant grew quieter by now. A few couples were sitting together sipping on wine and sharing their desserts.

When it was closing time you sighed exhausted but a large grin was plastered onto your face. Your heart was excited for what was to come next. You missed working together with a team lately. You were glad Steve could put his distaste aside while work. You gave your phone number to everyone before you clocked out and said your goodbyes. Maybe Steve wasn’t such a bad boss.

_**Back at the restaurant:** _

“They will definitely blow this kitchen up” Scott said as he wiped down the tables. “One way or another.”

“Hopefully not while we’re in there” Natasha chuckled. “You know… I can see something in her. She’s a good addition.”

“The boss doesn’t think the same” Sam added as he walked up to them. “Have you seen the way he grumbled all the way to his office? Only came out when he noticed something was going on.”

“He left Bucky work on his own for too long and his condition is getting worse again” Natasha sighed looking at the kitchen door with sad eyes. She’s been dating the brown haired cook for a year and a half and grew attached to him. “That’s why he burnt his hand today… I’m afraid that he won’t be able to go on for forever like this.”

“We should talk to Steve about it” Scott noted. “He used to love this kitchen, now he barely cooks always dumping all the work on Bucky. Aren’t they supposed to be best friends?”

“We’re only here because Steve is too nice… the place is almost bankrupt.” Sam shook his head sadly. “That’s why he asked Tony for help.”

“Tony pays the new girl, right?” Scott asked as he straightened up and put his hands on his hips. “Why?”

“As much as I heard from their conversation, (Name) is here to bring this place up… to be honest, Steve do need some cheering up along with this place. She already pointed out a lot of things that should change and she’s hundred percent right, guys…” the red haired waitress sighed looking around.

“Only Steve needs to see that too” Sam replied agreeing. They all hoped that (Name) will be able to get through to the blonde who was like a donkey, stubborn as hell.

_**To be continued…** _


End file.
